Stand your ground
by Starri Night
Summary: Rue knows what she has to do, she will save the Prince from the Monster Raven. Song fic about Rue to the song Stand in the rain by Superchick.


_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_

Rue looked out the window of her dorm, she was alone again and the darkness was creeping up inside of her again. 'What does father want from me?' she thought of her father, The Raven. She was Princess Kraehe, princess of ravens and in love with Mytho, the prince. 

_  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down  
_

The tears pricked her eyes as she thought of her love and she shook her head. She would not cry! She was stronger than that; her pain would be gone once she succeeded in bringing a heart to her father. 

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground_

Her storm of emotion was too much; Rue stood and moved down to the practice rooms. She changed into her practice clothes and found an empty room. Her dance poured through her to let the confusion, anger, and pain out. 

_  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Thunder crashed outside the window. Such storms were not common but they did happen, nature's violence. 'Mother Earth feels my pain,' the black haired girl thought.__

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down

As she held herself up on her toe she felt her ankle buckle. Rue hit the ground, her bun loosening, her raven hair flowing around her. She bit her lip and stood, she would master this dance with herself! 

_  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.  
_

Lightning lit the room for a brief flash and Rue felt the Prince. 'So it is time,' the black haired girl thought. She swiftly threw her uniform on she refused to be Kraehe this time. She knew what she had to do but all she wanted was to run.

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
_

Rain began to fall as she ran from the school drenching her hair and skin. Then she saw the menacing creature in the sky, the sight of her father, free of his bondage, almost stopped Rue in her tracks, 'He will come for me.' She thought with horror.

_You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain  
_

But the sight of the Prince, in the Raven form she had turned him to, running with Tutu after him, forced her legs to keep moving.

"Prince come to me!" The Monster Raven screeched at the Prince. He took to the sky on raven wings. 

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
_

"No!" Rue yelled, almost catching hold of his leg. She fell to the ground and felt the tears run down her cheeks. It was all her fault! He was going to die and it was all because of her!

_Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
_

"Eat my heart instead!" She screamed through her tears, "I've always loved you! Ever since I was a child! I'll always love you!" 

The ravens came down to take her; she held her arms out to them. They pulled her to the mouth of the laughing Monster that had called himself her father. He would accept her heart because she would make him whole to fight the Prince who opposed him. She heard her name being called by Tutu but she would not listen. 

_  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

Until another voice called her, a voice she knew so well. The voice of the man she loved. She turned as the Monster Raven's mouth closed to see Mytho yelling her name. She tried to smile for him, one last time. 'I love you,' she thought as she fell into despair, 'and I will not let him take you!'

_  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Light woke her from the prison of darkness. Rue opened her eyes to see the Prince standing there. 'He must be an illusion,' she thought as he spoke.

"Rue, I've come for you," he said, "Let's defeat the Monster Raven together." She took his outstretched hand, illusion or not she would go with him. His hand was warm as he pulled her up to him. 'Perhaps my love is strong enough,' she thought as they moved to defeat the Monster Raven. Together. 


End file.
